


Laut, dalam tiga babak.

by Ferra



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferra/pseuds/Ferra
Summary: Barangkali dalam cerita yang pernah kau baca, akhir dunia berarti tanah kering, tulang-belulang binatang yang sudah dimakan oleh binatang pemakan bangkai, dan tidak ada manusia yang hidup. Barangkali ceritamu dikejar oleh manusia yang telah kehilangan akalnya, terus mengejarmu sampai kau menjadi makanan mereka.Kiamat dalam ceritaku adalah dunia yang tidak ada lagi air tawar.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Teruntuk kamu, yang membenci laut.

Matahari.

Awan.

Terayun di ombak. Sudah biasa.

Bagaimana pun memang hanya tinggal ombak tanpa dataran yang tersisa di dunia ini. Kau, yang berlayar sendirian, tidak tahu harus berhenti di mana, dan hanya punya satu tujuan untuk mencari yang sempat hilang dulu kala. Barangkali itu dataran, atau barangkali itu seseorang.

Ia tidak ingat.

Dalam pikiranmu, yang teringat pertama kali hanya tentang terombang-ambing di lautan, tak ada arah pulang. Utara, selatan, barat, atau timur, tidak ada artinya. Hanya udara yang sedikit lebih sejuk, dan air laut yang masih tetap asin.

Tangan kekarmu menautkan tali ke tiang galangan yang berada di rumah apung tujuanmu kali ini. Pria paruh baya, dengan senyum manisnya, setengah bersyukur karena akhirnya sudah tidak harus berada di kapalmu, membungkuk kepadamu.

“Terima kasih.”

Dari jauh, burung camar terdengar. Kau menurunkan penumpang, dan ia memberikanmu satu kantung berisi ikan bakar dan air minum, satu botol, bersih. Sudah lama tidak ada yang memberikanmu ikan bakar, apalagi air minum. Kalau tidak dari air hujan, kau harus minum dari mata ikan yang kau pancing sendiri. “Sama-sama.” kau membalas pria itu, yang kini berpelukan dengan anak-anaknya, seperti senang sudah tiba di rumah apungnya dengan aman.

“Kau tidak mau masuk, tuan?” ia bertanya kepadamu, yang masih duduk di atas kapal, beristirahat, meminum air segar bekas pembayaran pria ini. “Sudah jauh-jauh membawaku ke mari, ayo.”

Namun kau hanya tersenyum. Layar terkembang, dan angin kembali membawa kapalmu pergi ketika kau kembali melepas tali dari galangan tersebut.

“Tidak apa, tuan. Terima kasih.” ucapmu. “Aku masih harus mencari seseorang.”

Ah, kau, dan alasan-alasanmu supaya tidak perlu diam.

“Kau yakin, anak muda?”

Kau tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menemukannya, bukan?

“Aku yakin, pak. Terima kasih.”

Tapi apakah hanya sekedar menemukan dia lagi, dan berharap hatimu puas, ataukah karena di setiap diam dan sunyi yang diisi ombak, hanya ada rasa sesal dan takut terbuai nyaman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal project, song-inspired three-chaptered original story. Akan diupdate setiap Jumat sampai minggu ketiga Januari 2018.
> 
> I haven't watched Marlina, the Murderer in Four Acts, but I do think the title is cool so I gave credit to the title solely because it's cool lol. And, no, I haven't watched Waterworld yet.


	2. (mencari) mercusuar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dari yang sudah-sudah, hanya rasa tempat tujuan.”

Barangkali dalam ceritera yang pernah kau baca, akhir dunia berarti tanah kering, tulang-belulang binatang yang sudah dimakan oleh binatang pemakan bangkai, dan tidak ada manusia yang hidup. Barangkali ceritamu dikejar oleh manusia yang telah kehilangan akalnya, terus mengejarmu sampai kau menjadi makanan mereka.

Kiamat dalam ceritaku adalah dunia yang tidak ada lagi air tawar. Air laut naik menenggelamkan dunia ini, dataran menyempit, dan sisa-sisa yang hidup tertinggal di ujung bumi. Ada yang tinggal di atas dataran tinggi. Mereka yang selamat adalah anak-anak laut yang memang hanya kenal laut, dan laut saja. Beberapa lainnya barangkali seperti kita, yang keras kepala, tidak menyerah juga pada seleksi alam.

“Hai.”

Sejak hari pertama aku lahir, dunia sudah kedatangan kiamat. Mungkin, di hari pertama, ada ibu yang melahirkanku, lalu aku punya saudara kembarku. Barangkali meninggal sebelum dewasa, dan sejak saat itu, aku berjalan sendiri. Kawan seperjalanan yang pernah kujumpai antara mati tergerus ombak—seperti ibu, mungkin—atau mencabut nyawanya sendiri, atau telah bergabung dengan teman-teman yang awalnya mereka kira telah hilang—seperti kebanyakan penumpangku. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan ayah, tidak pernah ada gambaran dia dalam ceritaku.

Jadi, aku yakin bahwa pria kecil di depanku, akhir ceritanya tidak ada bedanya dari tiga alternatif yang pernah terjadi.

“Hai.” aku menyapanya balik. “Kau mau pergi ke mana?”

Dalam waktu kiamat, kau bisa anggap dirimu beruntung jika kau punya kapal. Mengarungi lautan, mencari kehidupan baru, di antara reruntuhan yang masih keras kepala untuk terus mengambang, atau dataran demi dataran yang menunggu digerus ombak. Barangkali juga kau beruntung jika menemukan oasis berupa pulau yang masih subur, dengan air tawar, bersih, di tengah hamparan samudra yang terasa seperti tak ada ujungnya. Aku adalah satu dari banyaknya orang beruntung yang memiliki kapal untuk berlayar, dan pria di hadapanku ini tidak ada bedanya; ia adalah satu dari mereka yang masih ingin hidup di dunia yang sudah tidak lagi ramah kepadanya, dan ia akan pergi dari sini, untuk menyelamatkan diri, menggunakan jasa transportasiku.

“Entahlah.”

Jawaban tipikal. “Aku tidak bisa menghitung tarif untukmu kalau aku tidak tahu ke mana kau ingin pergi.” dalam setiap kali ada yang meminta jasaku untuk berlayar, selayaknya aku meminta tarif. Entah makanan, pakaian, atau bahkan air minum. “Lebih baik kau putuskan segera ke mana kau akan pergi, dan kita bisa pergi dari sini, sesegera mungkin.”

Kami tidak berada di sebuah dermaga kayu yang lapuk; di hadapanku adalah seorang pria yang berdiri dari balkonnya. “Yang penting bawa aku pergi dari sini.” pria ini memakai jaketnya, untuk menutupi baju putihnya yang ternoda darah; tanpa mengenakan celana, ia melompat ke dalam kapalku.

“Kau mau bayar dengan apa?”

Aku tidak sadar sebelumnya, sampai aku melihat air biru, bercampur merah. Sesuatu menetes dari tangan anak itu, dan aku mencium bau besi. Darah.

Tidak begitu jelas dari tempatku berdiri, namun di balik tirai balkon itu, ada satu badan manusia, terkapar. Darah mengucur.

“Oasis.”

Manusia selalu punya ceritanya sendiri, dan dalam setiap klien yang kutemui, aku menganggap mereka seperti ombak. Masing-masing kuat dengan egonya sendiri, dan mereka suka membawa sesuatu bersama dengan mereka; biasa dalam rupa cerita. Barangkali ibarat baunya sampah, atau tajamnya kerikil, atau mencerahkan seperti ombak yang memandu migrasi makhluk di lautan.

Aku yakin pria ini tidak akan ada bedanya.

* * *

Sesungguhnya, adalah hiperbola kalau aku bilang semua dunia ini sudah tidak tersisa lagi air tawar. Tentu masih ada daratan. Lumayan banyak, bahkan. Namun kebanyakan tidak layak tinggal, orang merasa lebih baik untuk terjun ke laut ketimbang tinggal di dataran yang penuh dengan mimpi buruk yang ditinggalkan oleh kakek-nenek kita yang egois.

Memang tidak salah bahwa es di dua kutub bumi sudah hampir semuanya meleleh (aku sudah ke sana, sudah membuktikan juga, tetap saja di sana dingin), namun yang tenggelam hanyalah kota-kota besar. Barangkali bumi juga sudah kesal, sehingga setelah naiknya tinggi air laut, badai dan tsunami datang menghempas di beberapa tempat lainnya, atau barangkali menyenangkan bagi bumi untuk mengulangi sepuluh tulah Nabi Musa dalam skala besar—

“Kau banyak omong, ya.”

Klienku tidak berkata banyak sejak tadi, dan sekarang ia tiba-tiba bilang, aku cerewet. “Aku sedang memastikan apakah peta oasismu otentik.” kujawab balik, tidak kalah ketus. “Aku tidak mau ditipu.”

Pria ini cantik, Kulitnya putih langsat, dengan rambut sehitam kayu eboni. Andai ia memiliki bibir semerah darah, lengkap sudah Putr(a) Salju versi Asia Timur. Sayang juga, punggungnya sudah ditato dengan kasar. Ada bekas yang jelas, seperti peta. Di punggungnya yang putih, kontras dengan bekas guratan kasar saat membuat peta ini. Sungguh tidak manusiawi.

“Aku merasa terhina kalau bekas luka bangsat ini masih kau katakan palsu juga.” pria kecil itu berdecak. Aku tidak paham, tapi kurasa siapapun akan marah juga kalau sudah dilukai, masih dikatai tidak otentik. Sayang, aku juga tidak mau asal tergoda resiko ditipu. “Jadi bagaimana, tuan sok tahu?”

“Bisa dipertanggung-jawabkan.” aku memakaikan pakaian lagi bagi pria ini. “Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu juga. Siapa namamu?”

Ia tidak menjawab. Barangkali pemalu.

Tapi ya sudahlah, pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan. Aku tidak bisa meminta seenak hati tentang klien apa yang aku inginkan. “Bagaimana pun aku tetap butuh namamu. Aneh kalau aku harus selalu panggil ‘kau, kau’ terus.” aku percaya, siapapun dirimu, kau pasti akan terjebak dalam seleksi alam dan keganasan manusia, jadi, nama tidak akan ada apa-apanya di waktu ini.

“Apalah arti sebuah nama.” ia menjawab, dan aku tidak tahu bahwa aku akan membenci kutipan dari sajak zaman dulu. “Kau mau berlayar atau tidak?”

Ego berkata bahwa aku tidak boleh menuruti kata-katanya; gayanya benar-benar seperti memerintah, tapi dia benar. Aku juga tidak mau terus-menerus di atas Perairan Hong Kong, yang ramai dengan bangunan yang sudah hanyut.

Aku membuka layar, yang kembali terkembang, dan kapal ini lanjut berjalan.

Pria ini benar-benar sesuatu.

* * *

Tidak memakan waktu lama sampai bangunan besi yang mengapung dan pecahan kaca dari gedung yang tenggelam dalam air laut mulai tak lagi terlihat. Kami mulai memasuki laut lepas, dan layar di kapal yang terkembang semakin mendorong kapal ini semakin cepat. Aku menyetir dari dengan mengarahkan layar, bersiul kecil, menikmati angin di hari yang cerah ini. Saat memastikan bahwa arahnya tepat ke timur, aku mengunci setir kapal ini agar tidak lari terlalu jauh.

Di atas dek ada klien terbaruku, baru saja keluar dari dalam ruang tidur—sepertinya baru bangun—dan ia nampak bingung dengan banyaknya kotak bening terhubung ke pipa, dan air yang menetes pelan. “Hati-hati berjalan di dekat sana. Jangan sampai airnya tumpah.” aku harap ia mendengar suaraku. Angin hari ini agak kencang, suaraku tidak terdengar jelas.

Ia datang mendekat, dan aku melirik kepadanya. “Ada apa, tuan muda? Bangun dari tidur seratus tahun?” pria itu tidak nampak terganggu; entah masih mengantuk atau memang tidak peduli.

“Alat yang tadi, untuk apa?” ia bertanya. Tatapannya melirik ke arah kotak dengan cekungan yang tersambung pada pipa ke kontainer kecil. “Tidak ada mesin yang terhubung pada apapun.”

“Oh itu, untuk mengolah air laut menjadi air tawar.” aku menarik tali yang terhubung pada layar, dan kuikat lebih kencang. Supaya kapal ini tidak bergerak ke arah lain. “Hujan tidak datang setiap hari, jadi aku harus pakai segala cara untuk mendapatkan air.”

Banyak yang bertanya tentang alat itu, memang. Aku terkejut tidak banyak yang memakai teknik ini; mungkin karena kerjanya lamban dan manusia butuh banyak minum. “Kau masih belum bilang ke mana tujuanmu.” aku melanjutkan perkataanku kepadanya.

“Aku hanya ingin kabur.”

Ia masih menjawab dengan hal itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ia kabur dari apa. Apakah dari orang yang ia bunuh saat pertemuan pertama kita? Ataukah ada yang lain, mengejarnya? “Oasis sekalipun tidak akan cukup untuk membayar ongkosmu di kapal ini terus-terusan. Lebih baik kau cepat putuskan.” bukan aku tidak sabar, aku hanya realistis. Kapal ini luas untuk satu orang, tapi tak cukup sumber daya untuk mengisi perut dan dahaga dua orang di saat yang bersamaan. “Atau setidaknya ceritakan tentang dirimu, barangkali aku bisa membantu.”

Hatiku selalu merutuk setiap bertemu klien yang menyebalkan. Tapi mulutku jarang bisa menolak. Barangkali aku memang kesepian. Berharap dalam setiap pertemuan, aku bisa mengerti sedikit perasaan mereka, sama seperti apa yang membuat mereka naik di kapalku, membayar tarif mahal dan mengorbankan banyak untuk mencari apa yang hilang dari mereka.

“Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.”

“Ada banyak waktu.” aku berbaring di atas dek. Hari ini matahari tidak terlalu terik, dan anginnya sejuk. Cuaca yang bagus. “Kau cerita saja dulu dari namamu. Aku tetap perlu namamu.”

“Aku tidak tahu.” ucapnya lagi. Pria ini sepertinya gemar mengulangi kata-katanya. “Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namaku.”

“Apa tidak ada yang memberikanmu nama, kalau begitu?”

Tatapannya terlihat begitu sakit, barangkali karena refleksi cahaya dari matanya yang menembus langsung dengan pandangan seperti pasrah saja pada apapun yang terjadi pada hidup; yang pasti, aku tidak tahu, melihatnya aku bisa sedikit merasakan sesak di dada anak ini.

“Ada, tapi aku membencinya.”

Aku berada di ambang rasa penasaran dan tidak nyaman; jika mengutarakan namanya di dunia yang tidak lagi peduli pada nama saja sudah berat baginya, apa gerangan yang ia akan rasakan jika ia berbicara tentang kisahnya?

* * *

Kami berlayar dan terombang-ambing di lautan. Aku masih belum mendapatkan nama klienku, dan kukatakan kepadanya untuk pikirkan saja sendiri; tapi barangkali ia memang bukan orang yang kreatif, kusuruh demikian pun yang ada ia malah tambah kebingungan. Barangkali hal itu tidak penting juga, dan aku sudah menuntutnya pada hal yang lebih tidak penting lagi, tapi persetan lah. Aku tidak peduli, susah memanggil dengan dia, dia, dan dia lagi.

Tentu aku bisa melanjutkan ceritaku dengan menyebutnya selayak cerita dari zaman dulu; aku bisa saja memulainya dengan ‘pria berkulit putih, wajahnya yang pucat, dan pipi yang memerah saat angin memapar padanya.’ atau dengan menjiplak ulang deskripsi Putri Salju; rambut kulit seputih salnju, rambut sehitam kayu eboni, dan bibir semerah darah, tapi jelas ia bukan seorang putri. Ia laki-laki, yang namanya tidak kuketahui.

Biasa aku akan benci jika hari berubah menjadi hujan; sulit untuk mengendalikan arah kapal di saat hujan, karena semakin jauh dari daerah dataran, ombak dan angin akan semakin tinggi. Apa yang awalnya hanya mengumpulkan air hujan biasa, bisa berubah menjadi ketegangan antara hidup atau mati. Setidaknya di hujan kali ini, aku mendapatkan air minum lebih banyak dari biasanya.

“Hujan.”

Dan, namanya.

“Kau kenapa keluar?”

“Aku ingin melihat hujan.”

Tidak ada yang menarik dari hujan, dan aku, sama seperti kebanyakan klienku, sebenarnya tidak suka hujan. Kami akan masuk saja ke dalam kapal dan menunggu sampai hujan lebih reda. Mereka akan diam saja di dalam, meninggalkanku sendirian di luar. Tapi ia, sepertinya begitu terpesona dengan hujan.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menanggapinya; wajahnya terlihat lucu, seperti tidak pernah melihat hujan. “Tentu ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melihat hujan.” aku berusaha memastikan, meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa tentu saja tidak ada yang aneh dari hujan ini.

“Ah, hujan itu sudah biasa.” suaranya pelan, datar. “Aku hanya baru sadar, sudah lama tidak keluar dari gedung terkutuk itu, dan tidak merasakan hujan.”

Tangannya terbuka, seperti menahan air dalam cekungan telapak tangannya, lalu mengepal. Ibu jari mengelus sisi jemari telunjuk, seperti merasakan bagaimana basah ketika bersinggungan dengan kulit. Aku masih tidak percaya ada orang yang begitu tidak familiar pada hujan, sampai ia hanya diam, termangu, perlahan basah oleh hujan.

Aku tidak tahu dia datang dari mana, atau bagaimana ceritanya. “Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Tuan Hujan saja?” aku bingung, harus memanggilnya bagaimana lagi. Tentu hal ini, tentang bagaimana ia melihat hujan dengan begitu kagum, menjadi asosiasi yang pas.

“Jelek sekali.” ucapnya, jujur. “Aku mau Xiao Yu saja.”

“Kenapa?”

“Lebih puitis; dan artinya sama, Hujan Kecil.”

Aku ingin berargumen bahwa artinya berbeda; hujan saja dengan tambahan keterangan kecil di belakangnya sudah menjadikannya sebuah konteks yang berbeda.

* * *

“Kau masih belum bilang kita akan ke mana, dan aku tidak bisa terus terombang-ambing di lautan seperti ini.”

Bahkan apa yang kita lakukan bukan sejenis island hopping. Aku juga bingung apa yang kita lakukan. “Memang sejak awal kita pergi kemana?” yang ada, Xiao Yu bertanya balik kepadaku. Aku tidak pernah dibuat sebingung ini oleh seorang klien.

“Karena kau tidak memberikan tempat tujuan, dan yang kau punya hanya peta menuju Oasis seperti yang kau sebutkan, kita tidak punya pilihan lain.” napasku keluar dengan berat. Aku tidak menyangka akan ada harinya aku bertemu dengan klien yang bagaikan enigma; kadang dari kata-katanya keluar kata-kata bijak, tapi seringkali juga ia nampak kebingungan, tidak tahu dengan hal-hal manusiawi biasa. Sebuah keberuntungan pria ini masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. “Kau punya peta menuju Oasis, setidaknya kau pasti ingat ada apa di sana, bukan?”

Dan, aku berharap terlalu banyak; tidak semua pemegang peta pernah ke tempat itu. “Tidak, tentu saja.” Barangkali ia sama seperti para pencari Oasis lainnya, yang berusaha, mencari tahu, tapi masih belum menemukannya. Bedanya, pria ini tidak berpikir untuk tahu. Namun barangkali kehidupan yang ia jalani sebelum melompat ke kapal ini sudah sukar; dan itu bukan tempatku untuk berasumsi. Aku tidak ingin merangkai gambar pria ini dengan kepingan informasi yang kuciptakan sendiri. “Tapi katanya, jika kau menemukan mercusuar, kau akan menemukan informasi menuju Oasis.”

Itu tidak membantu. “Aku ingin lihat peta itu lagi.”

Ia membuka pakaiannya, punggung menghadap kepadaku. Aku berusaha membaca lagi petanya, ada semacam koordinat, yang terbakar sedikit di ujungnya. Selain luka bakar, ada bekas gurat-gurat seperti berusaha menghilangkan bekas peta tersebut. “Luka-luka ini terlihat menyakitkan.”

Ia menggeleng.

“Kenapa?”

“Tidak ingat, jadi tidak sakit.” ia berkata dengan wajah datarnya, tipikal. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak ingat, atau memang ia hanya pembohong yang sangat baik. “Tapi kurasa kalau pun aku ingat, rasanya pasti tidak akan sesakit saat tinggal dengan si bos tolol itu.”

Aku hanya berasumsi si bos tolol adalah dia yang sudah menjadi mayat, dan darah si bos tolol adalah yang berada di tangan anak ini saat ia melompat ke kapalku hanya dengan baju putih tanpa celananya. “Kau bisa cerita, kita punya banyak waktu.” aku berkata kepadanya lagi, sembari mencoba membaca koordinat yang terbakar dengan seksama.

Tapi ia menggeleng lagi.

“Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan cerita bos tolol,” biar apa yang ia ucapkan tentang siapapun itu dengan kata tolol, tapi tidak ada nada benci yang keluar saat ia membenci namanya. Jadi, aku hanya bisa berasumsi bahwa ada banyak hal yang terjadi di antara mereka; hubungan yang kompleks, kalau bisa kutebak. “Yang lebih penting aku hanya perlu kabur, dan mencari tahu tentang diriku saja.”

Ah, manusia, hubungan dan ambisinya yang aneh.

* * *

Aku selalu bohong jika ditanya siapa dan di mana keluargamu; entah, barangkali perasaan iri karena aku tidak punya kisah kasih seperti mereka. Banyak dari mereka menaiki kapalku dalam sebuah perjalanan mencari anak mereka, sanak saudara yang tersisa, dan mengambil balik harta benda mereka dari rumah mereka dulu. Mereka mencari lagi rasa sentimental tersebut; rasa yang tidak kumiliki baik kepada sebuah objek, apalagi subjek.

“Lalu di mana mereka sekarang?”

Dalam setiap basa-basi itu, aku selalu menggunakan kebohongan yang sama, lagi dan lagi. “Saudara kembarku, sudah tidak ada sejak dulu. Aku tidak begitu ingat, tahu-tahu satu hari ia hilang.” tipikal. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Kisah dusta yang tidak melukai siapapun sudah keluar dengan fasih, tidak ada nada yang terhenti setiap kali aku menceritakan dusta masa laluku. “Ibuku terseret ombak. Ayah, entah di mana—”

“Kau bohong.”

“Huh.”

“Kau bohong, ceritamu palsu.”

Lalu apa peduliku jika ada yang tahu ceritaku bohong? Siapa diriku juga tidak penting, aku hanya pelaut di bumi yang telah mati, bukan protagonis dalam cerita heroik seperti zaman dahulu kala. “Apa pedulimu jika latar belakangku palsu?”

“Lalu bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu, tuan?”

“Kau tidak perlu percaya siapa aku; kau cukup percaya pada bagian di mana aku seorang pelayar handal yang punya pengalaman.” tidak ada yang penting dari kehidupanku, begitu pikirku di saat itu. “Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai di tempat tujuan, dan kau akan membayar upahku sesuai perjanjian kita, sudah sampai di situ saja.”

Barangkali aku iri pada mereka yang punya cerita. Aku iri pada mereka yang datang, menceritakan kisah mereka yang tulus dan benar adanya. Aku hanya akan menjawab balik dengan cerita bohong yang sudah kususun rapi. Mereka hanya akan membalas balik dengan rasa simpati, pada sebuah cerita yang tidak nyata.

Kenyataannya aku tidak ingat; aku iri, rasa iri itu mendorongku untuk memenuhi kekosongan di kepala akan memori yang tidak ada dengan kisahku sendiri, yang lama-lama menjadi sebuah kenyataan bagiku. Kenyataan yang fana, ada hanya untuk menghibur tanpa ada buktinya di bumi yang juga telah sekarat.

Barangkali juga, aku merasa kesal karena satu-satunya kisah yang bisa kuceritakan, yang sudah kurangkai setelah puluhan kali kuceritakan pada penumpang-penumpang kapal ini, seakan runtuh begitu saja. Aku bisa saja terus berbohong, menutupinya dengan kebohongan lain, tapi aku tahu jika kebohongan yang sudah kurangkai sedemikian rupa saja bisa terbongkar dengan mudah, apalagi cerita palsu yang kurangkai semenit lalu?

“Aku tidak bermaksud buruk, tuan.” sehalus apapun suaranya, aku tetap tidak merasa tenang. “Tidak perlu berdusta pada orang yang juga kehilangan.”

Aku juga, aku juga tengah mencari.

“Setidaknya ada satu hal yang sama di antara kita.”

Tapi entah apa yang kucari, aku tidak bisa ingat. 


End file.
